


Lit the Sky

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Genderbending, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 25prompt: "the blood of the stars" (C.S. Lewis)Simon and Baz get ready for a fancy event and Simon is so in love.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Lit the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [this list](https://satise.tumblr.com/post/629280324527013888/some-of-my-artists-friends-and-i-felt-like-we) on tumblr!
> 
> (we are. so close to the end. I can't believe I've written this damn much over the course of less than a month.)

She flicks her hair out of her face and my jaw practically drops. 

Baz is wearing the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen in my life and if I could afford to stop everything to snog her right now, I really would. 

Unfortunately, I promised Penelope that I’d help her finish altering Shep’s suit jacket. (It’s just like Shep to have purchased a blazer that is _only_ too long in the arms. They hang off his hands like he’s a toddler.) 

Baz checks her makeup in the mirror and I watch as she runs the edge of her thumb along the side of her mouth to fix the lines of her lipstick. I wish my mouth was _right there_. Thinking about putting my mouth on her right now is not helping my sewing skills so I force myself to look back down at my hands. 

I’ve pricked my thumb approximately four times now and Penny keeps looking over at me like I’m the worst seamstress she’s ever seen. I’m really not - I’m just clumsy, and easily distracted by my magnificent girlfriend. 

Penny keeps nudging her elbow into my side when she wants to tell me how to be sewing more efficiently. I know she’s right and I could easily be doing a better job, but it’s Shep’s fault for not noticing that the suit was not going to fit him earlier. Instead of ten minutes before we planned to leave. 

The second I think my work on the sleeve is sufficient, I tie off my thread and put the needle back into Penny’s sewing kit. I stand up and brush off the front of my dress. Baz has disappeared into my bedroom so I go down the hallway to find her.

We’re going to a posh gala that Baz’s family has demanded she attend and Baz decided that she wouldn’t be able to handle said event without some distractions. Penelope, Shep, and I are more than happy to oblige. Particularly because Shep and I have spent most of the afternoon discussing what snacks they’ll be serving at the party. 

When I enter the room, Baz is staring at herself in my full-length mirror. I step up behind her and watch both of us in the mirror. She’s wearing a lovely navy dress with a sheer overlay that’s speckled with tiny stars. Her legs look fucking miles long in the strappy heels she picked out yesterday. 

I reach up and run my fingers through Baz’s hair slowly, brushing it out of my way. I lean down to nibble gently at her earlobe and whisper, “You look beautiful.” 

She sighs pleasantly and turns around so she can wrap her arms around my waist. “So you do,” she says. 

I know she doesn’t want to attend this event. Baz has always had a strained relationship with her father and ever since she started dating me, it’s gotten worse. She spent her whole childhood hiding who she really was - in more ways than one. 

I’m so proud of her. I wish I was strong enough or brave enough to tell her that. 

So, instead, I kiss her. I kiss her as hard as I can manage. She’s already clinging onto me and I can feel her nails dig into my back when I run my tongue over her lips (promptly fucking up her lipstick). She kisses me back, allowing me to lick into her mouth, and she returns the favor, sucking at my tongue softly and squeezing me to her. 

From where my hands are laced around Baz’s waist, it’s easy for me to slide them down her back and squeeze her arse softly. 

Baz groans into my mouth. “ _Snow_ ,” she says, warning me that we don’t have time for this.

I know we don’t, but until Penelope barges into this room and demands that we leave, I’m going to snog the hell out of my girlfriend. I kiss her harder for long enough to have her panting into my mouth before pulling away to run my mouth down her jaw and neck, nipping lightly at the skin. (Marking Baz up is something I do enjoy, but perhaps not right before we spend three hours trying to be civil towards her father.) 

“ _Snow_ ,” Baz repeats. Whinier this time. 

I hum against her cool skin and slide my hands back around to rest on her hips. 

A loud knock on the door, accompanied by Penelope saying, “Stop snogging and let’s go,” makes me jolt in Baz’s arms. 

I pull away from Baz and smile sheepishly at her. 

“Alright!” I call back. 

Baz laughs softly and kisses me again.

“You’re so lovely,” I say against Baz’s mouth. I can’t help myself. 

She pulls away and smiles. “And you’re being especially soft. What’s going on?” 

I shrug.

Baz kisses the tip of my nose. “You also look amazing. For a girl who wears the same shirt for three days in a row, you clean up quite nicely.” 

I laugh quietly and run my hands up and down the sides of her hips. “Are you ready for this?” I ask. 

Baz nods. “Yes,” she says. “I have to reapply my lipstick, but yes.” 

I believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](snowybank.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
